kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Totally Teen Genie (episode)
Episode Information= Totally Teen Genie is episode 1a of season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It initially aired on October 3, 2016. Summary With the Totally Teen Award show just around the corner, Angel accidentally releases a teen genie from a bronze hoodie award, so she is granted three wishes which the girls use to catapult themselves to the top, or so they think. Characters Main *G (debut) *Love (debut) *Angel (debut) *Music (debut) *Baby (debut) *Rudie (debut) Major *Teen Genie (debut) Minor *Twisty T (debut) *Eago (debut, not named until Super Kawaii Sunday) *Mauve Madison (debut) *Sammy Stars (debut) *Morgan (debut) *Macy (debut) *Albert Wee-ZELL (debut, not named until Happy Slam) Plot The episode opens with Rudie and HJ5 waiting to hear the announcements for the "Totally Teen" Golden Hoodie award. Rudie is disappointed when he loses to Morgan and Macy under the guidance of their manager, Sammy Stars. According to Rudie, it's their 157th award that night. Sammy calls Rudie on his phone and gloats over his win. As Rudie hangs up, the host announces that him and HJ5 have won an award, and after rushing up the stairs, knocking out the host, and unleashing his giant list of people he wants to thank, he discovers the reward is actually for the most concert fails, to which Sammy Stars plays a sarcastic sad tune on his trombone. Sammy pulls a lever opening a trap door and sending Rudie and the girls down a chute. Rudie is shown lying on a couch, contemplating that it was just a dream, however, the girls show him the golden hoodie, much to his dismay, and reinforced that those events did happen, albeit a year ago. They reassure him that they'll win something meaningful this time, but he doesn't want any part of it and would rather mope at home. Angel cleans off the golden hoodie by rubbing it, unleashing a genie by accident. She gets to make three wishes, and immediately they wish they could win an award at the "Totally Teen" show, but the genie tells them they can't wish for awards or for more wishes. Angel then proceeds to wish they had a better chance to win an award by having new "Kawaii" outfits, but the genie makes their outfits into different types of fruit. Their costumes cause them to get entangled within themselves and fly out of their home and accidentally land inside an art museum, where they're in the middle of judging artwork for a contest, in which they are awarded first prize. Angel continues the string of bad wishes when she asks that HJ5 have the catchiest song on the chart. The wish is granted, however, it becomes really obnoxious and repetitive, specially when all the fans start singing it nonstop. The girls then proceed to hide in a trash bin in hopes they will escape from the song. In trying to find a silver lining, Angel mentions that at least they have popularity but, thanks to Gwen, pointed out that, despite being a catchy song, there was no guarantee people would actually like it. Angel, completely ignoring the advice the other girls give her, uses her final wish to ensure that that they would have many fans. The genie gives Angel some cryptic advice before a rampaging group of fans, pushes the garbage container into a ramp which gets catapulted down a road which sends them straight into the red carpet premiere of the "Totally Teen Awards". They crash directly into Mauve Madison, who recognizes them instantly. The genie reminds the girls they used their three wishes, and now she is no longer of use to them. Angel discards the bronze hoodie award, but is quickly picked up by Sammy Stars, who is going to use it for his own personal gain. The disgruntled genie returns and grants Sammy's wish to have Morgan and Macy become the biggest things on the planet, literally. The girls grow to the size of dinosaurs and roam through the city. Sammy attempts to talk to his girls, but all he ends up doing is getting stepped on. Watching the chaos from his television, Rudie notices the girls are in trouble so he springs to action. Using the golden hoodie, and with the help of the genie, he manages to rescue them while the giants are preoccupied in a photo shoot. Rudie proceeds to wish that Morgan and Macy were back to normal size and the girls praise him for being able to straighten out the genie which he claimed was by using his special "wheelin' and dealin'" method. At the awards ceremony, Angel questions if Rudie is going to use his last wish to help him get an award, but he smiles and tells her he doesn't need a reward to make him proud, the girls already do that for him. The hostess announces that the award for "best rescue of a city from giant rampaging twins" goes to Rudie. He excitedly runs from the stands and accepts his award and begins a long, drawn out speech, much to the girls' amusement. Quotes *Genie: Your wish is like my, whatever! ---- *Angel: Teen genie, I said Kawaii, not Hawaii! *Genie: You must be mistaking me for some genie who cares. ---- *G: This suit is B-A-N-A-N-A-S! ---- *Love (after noticing the mob of angry fans): Maximum creepy overload! Trivia *The above quote by G is a reference to a lyric in Gwen Stefani's song "Hollaback Girl". "This s--t is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" |-| Gallery= Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=